Lost City - Day 12
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |before = << |after = >> |Objective 1 = Produce at least 5000 sun}} Lost City - Day 12 is the 12th level of Lost City. This level has one objective, and that is to produce at least 5,000 sun. Lost City's variation of Gargantuar is first introduced here. It has three flags. There are 13 Gold Tiles in this level. Difficulty *Producing 5,000 sun will not be difficult even if the player sticks to the beginning columns for planting sun-producing plants. However, it is still advised to plant on as many Gold Tiles as possible (which are plentiful in this level) as their sun also counts to producing 5000 sun. **In fact, the number of Gold Tiles in this level should make the player worry less about plants on them getting killed and therefore losing sun - practically paradoxical to the objective of the level. *The real danger of this level are the fast-paced zombie attacks. The level starts extremely quickly. After the first Conehead Adventurer Zombie dies, a horde of zombies will approach, including Parasol Zombie and Bug Zombie. The waves only get bigger, and the first Gargantuar appears relatively quickly. Two more Gargantuars appear in the last wave. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Skips to wave 3 immediately |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag; always gives Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = May give Plant Food |zombie8 = ( + ) |note8 = Second flag; may give Plant Food |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = May give Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Final wave }} Strategies Created by *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Chard Guard plus Imitater **Sweet Potato **Fume-shroom **Laser Bean **Stunion **Power Lily or Cherry Bomb # At the start, quickly get enough sun to plant two Sweet Potatoes at the two sun tiles in the fifth row. This will allow you to take care of the ensuring horde much more easily, as you will only have to build up firepower on 2 lanes as opposed to 5. Use Chard Guards to protect the potatoes. # Use Laser Bean and Fume-shroom to defeat the horde, as their attack pierces through all enemies. Only stun Excavators early on if they start at the second or fourth lane - Chard Guard will always be able to push them back if they start at the other lanes. # Use a Cherry Bomb then boost a Laser Bean to neutralize Gargantuars and their Imps. For the final round, if you still have trouble gathering the needed suns, try to save an Imp and stall it to buy time. A basic strategy Created by *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Potato Mine *Blover (for Bug Zombies) *Sunflower (with boost if you don't have 7 seed slots) *Wall-nut (don't boost sunflower if you can choose Wall-nut #Plant the Sunflowers in the lanes with the Gold Tiles in the back. #Put a Potato Mine where the Conehead Adventurer comes. #Keep digging up and replanting Sunflowers in the same column to get your sun up quick (if you have the boost). #Plant a Red Stinger in the top and bottom row way in the back. #Use Blover to blow the Bug Zombies. #Keep planting Red Stingers and A.K.E.E.s. #For the Gargantuar, use Plant Food on Red Stinger and Potato Mine. #Try the same strategy on the final wave, but stall an Imp if you don't have enough sun. No lobbed-shots Created by David_The Superior * Sun-shroom * Homing Thistle(favored in the top and bottom tiles) * Dandelion(for splash-effect against the Excavator Zombies) * Ghost Pepper(especially for Excavator Zombie counter-attack) * Lava Guava(same manner as Ghost Pepper) * Stunion * Blover/Hurrikale # Plant the Sun-shrooms starting from the fourth column so that the main assault is not destroyed by hordes of zombies. You can place Sun-shrooms in the third column for more Sun. # When the Conehead appears, plant a Homing Thistle on a Gold Tile, since he can shoot the zombies closest to the house. # Blover/Hurrikale is needed for the Bug Zombies, since it can kill both the bug and the zombie held by the bug. # The only way to defeat the Excavator Zombies is Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava or Homing Thistle if placed correctly on the lawn. # The first Porter Gargantuar appears very early, so get the Ghost Pepper-Lava Guava-Stunion combination to stun him and deal damage over time until you place some Dandelions to attack. If you want, use Blover for the Imp, but it will blow up to 2 Dandelions seeds on-screen(on-lane if you have 2 in the same lane), dealing damage to zombies from adjacent lanes. # Dig the Ghost Peppers for refund. You will be able to get 35(55 if Shovel Bonus is purchased) sun back for more attacks. # It is favored to place Homing Thistles on the first and fifth lanes and the Dandelions on the second to fourth lanes for an amazing effort. Ghost Pepper and Lava Guava are for extra Damage and Stunion can be used to stall Excavators and zombies close to your main assault. # The Final Wave will be easy as your defense might be strong if well planned. You still need Ghost Pepper/Lava Guava/Stunion to deal more damage to Gargantuars. You might reach the goal if you have at least a column of Sun-shrooms protected by chance. # If you have an 8th Seed Slot, use Imitater(facored on Sun-shrooms for more Sun) or take another plant by your choice(E.M.Peach if you don't want any 8th plant) # If you aren't at the goal yet and you have a Gargantuar left without the Imp, try dig the Homing Thistles and the Dandelions that can attack him and try to plant a many Sun-shrooms for the goal and use Stunion with Hurrikale to stall him until you reach the goal. Gallery Lc12.png|By . Screenshot_2015-06-03-14-08-36.png|By . Lost_City_12_strategy.png|By . Screenshot_2015-06-28-21-28-55.png|By . Walkthroughs Lost City Day 12 Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_Lost_City_Day_12|Gameplay Walkthrough. Category:Lost City Category:Lost City levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels with three flags